


you make me perfect

by mothmanfucker666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, D/s overtones, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, dom eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanfucker666/pseuds/mothmanfucker666
Summary: "What was your first time with a guy like?" Eddie asks."Hm? Oh, I don't know. Awkward," Richie laughs. "He was, like, eight years older than me. And he was hung like a horse ─ not ideal for my first time."Eddie pauses then, pulling back slightly. He looks at Richie with furrowed brows. "Wait. You bottomed?" he questions, slightly incredulous.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 403





	you make me perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what i intended to be my first work in the fandom but here we are. post-ch2, with some obvious differences. obligatory disclaimer: i am fucking trans.
> 
> no beta, we die like men. title from closer by nine inch nails.

In the eight months that they've been together, Eddie has somehow never thought to ask Richie if he'd ever want to bottom.

He finds out the answer by chance one cool November evening when they're lying in bed together, half-dressed and making out but not in any rush to take things further at the moment. Eddie traces his fingertips in idle circles against Richie's bare chest, trailing kisses up along his stubbly jaw. "What was your first time with a guy like?" Eddie asks curiously. Richie already knows what _Eddie's_ first time with a man was like; he was there, after all. But Richie has more experience, Eddie knows. One-night-stands and a boyfriend or two while he was in the closet.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. Awkward," Richie laughs. "He was, like, eight years older than me. And he was hung like a horse ─ not ideal for my first time."

Eddie pauses then, pulling back slightly. He looks at Richie with furrowed brows. "Wait. You bottomed?" he questions, slightly incredulous.

Richie arches an eyebrow, amused. "Yes? I've bottomed plenty of times, Eds."

Eddie blinks. This is... New information. Why has he never considered it? "And you like it?" he asks cautiously.

Richie shrugs. "Well, yeah. Not that first time, obviously, but... When it's done properly. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

Eddie pulls Richie into another kiss in lieu of a proper response. This time, it's a much deeper kiss, and Richie lets out a quiet, surprised moan.

"Let me fuck you," Eddie murmurs against Richie's lips once he breaks the kiss.

"Oh," Richie breathes. "I ─ fuck yeah, Eds. Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah," Eddie repeats with a grin. He sits up and slides off the edge of the bed, pulling off his T-shirt and shedding his boxers. Richie watches him appreciatively ─ or at least, he does for a moment, but then Eddie's tossing his T-shirt at Richie's face. "Strip," Eddie commands simply, and it's a testament to their relationship dynamic that Richie complies instantly.

Eddie, meanwhile, goes to retrieve something from the back of their underwear drawer. The new, soft-feeling cock matches his skin tone almost exactly, and it's the exact shape and size he's always wanted; it'd been a birthday gift from Richie, and Eddie loves it. He hasn't worn it much, mostly just tried it out alone a few times, but now he finds himself excited to put it to good use.

Eddie navigates the straps of his harness with well-practiced ease, fitting his cock snugly into its place. He stops to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer on his way back to the bed. Once there, he gestures for Richie to scoot more toward the middle of the bed. Eddie nudges his boyfriend's thighs apart and settles between them, leaning up to kiss Richie again. Smooth silicone brushes against Richie's cock, and Eddie hears his breath hitch slightly at the unexpected sensation.

"If I knew this was on the table, I would've asked sooner," Eddie admits quietly, uncapping the bottle of lube. He coats two fingers generously and then snaps the cap shut again, tossing it aside for now.

"Me too," Richie laughs breathlessly, settling back against the pillows and spreading his legs a little wider to give Eddie more room. Eddie circles the other's entrance with one finger before pressing it in slowly. Richie relaxes easily and makes a quiet pleased sound. Eddie leans down to kiss him, fucking Richie with one finger for a minute or two before sliding a second in alongside it. It's not long before Richie is rocking back against Eddie's fingers. Somehow, his enthusiasm is both expected and entirely unexpected.

"I'm gonna make you come," Eddie murmurs against Richie's jaw, trailing bites and licks down along the other's throat. "And then I'm gonna ride your face. If you're good, I _might_ let you fuck me later. Okay, sweetheart?"

This part of things is relatively new, too, but Richie still groans breathlessly like Eddie's just said the hottest thing he's ever heard. "Yes, sir," Richie replies with a grin. It sounds half-mocking, though, and ─ Eddie _knows_ he's being baited, but he doesn't mind. He raises his free hand into Richie's hair and tugs hard, eliciting another, louder moan.

"What was that? Say it _nice_ this time, Richie. Only good boys get to come."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Richie says hurriedly, his voice breathless and hopelessly turned on, with no hint of the defiance he'd shown a moment ago. Eddie loosens his grip on Richie's hair and runs his fingers through it briefly, then kisses Richie again, lingering and sweet.

"Good boy," Eddie praises, and he crooks his fingers, adjusting the angle he's pressing in at. Just as he'd hoped, he must find Richie's prostate pretty quickly, because Richie quite suddenly lets out a deep moan that goes straight to Eddie's dick. "Oh, sweetheart. You're gonna look so pretty with my cock in you," Eddie says softly, and Richie just nods fervently, squirming down against Eddie's fingers.

"Please, I'm ready, please─" Richie babbles, and Eddie can't help his smile, because he _loves_ seeing Richie like this.

Eddie shushes him, stroking Richie's side with his free hand but very pointedly avoiding touching his cock. "Okay, sweetheart. I've got you," he murmurs, pressing his fingers inside Richie one last time before withdrawing them.

Eddie slicks his cock with lube, and there's a brief, wistful moment where the bone-deep longing for it to be _real_ punches him in the gut, just for a moment. Richie must see his expression change before Eddie can shake it off, because he sits up on his elbow, reaching out to cup Eddie's cheek. He runs his thumb carefully over Eddie's scar. "You good?" Richie asks, voice a low murmur. "If you don't want─"

"No," Eddie interrupts, shaking his head but not dislodging Richie's hand from his face. "I want to. I do. I just ─ I haven't in a while, and never with a man, and... I just needed a second. I'll be fine, baby, I promise." He leans down to kiss Richie, then, pressing against the other's chest until he's laying back against the pillows again.

Once they're both relaxed, Eddie pulls back so he can look down between them. He presses the head of his cock against Richie's entrance, making Richie's breath hitch. Slowly, slowly, Eddie starts to press inside, alternating between watching Richie's expression and looking down to see how much further he has to go. The cock he has is average-length, at least, and relatively slim, but ─ Eddie is still careful not to hurt Richie.

"'M not gonna break, Eds," Richie murmurs, and rocks down against Eddie a little bit. "You can move. Just start out slow, yeah?"

"Okay," Eddie murmurs, and bends to kiss Richie. He starts to thrust, slow and precise, though he's somewhat unpracticed at it. As he grows more confident, he picks up the pace, pressing deeper inside Richie and making the other muffle little grunts and moans against his mouth. Eventually, Eddie breaks so he can leave a trail of hickeys down along the side of Richie's chest. His fingernails curl into Richie's hips as he shifts, trying to find the other's prostate again, and thrusts back in again sharply. After doing this two or three times, Richie finally lets out a loud gasp, and Eddie glances up with a smirk.

"Touch me," Richie pleads.

Eddie arches an eyebrow and pointedly drags his nails down Richie's thighs. "I _am_ touching you," he teases.

Richie whines, shaking his head a little. "Touch my cock. Please. Please, Eds─"

Eddie laughs quietly, relenting and lifting one hand to wrap around the brunet's cock. He's hard, too, throbbing where his cock is pressed against the silicone inside of the prosthetic ─ but for right now, he's focused on making Richie come first.

"Thank you," Richie hisses. He rocks down to meet Eddie each time Eddie fucks into him, their pace fast enough that Eddie knows he's gonna be sore later, but it's _worth it_ to see this look on Richie's face. "Fuck, Eddie, I'm gonna come─"

"Oh?" Eddie stops moving the hand that's on Richie's cock, instead gripping the base of it tightly. "No, I don't think you are. What do nice boys do, Richie?"

"They ask, sir, I'm sorry, sir, can I please come─" Richie is a mess, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and skin slick with sweat and hips bucking helplessly upward, and Eddie loves him so, so much.

"Okay, sweetheart," Eddie says finally, and it only takes a few more strokes before Richie's coming in streaks across his belly. Eddie keeps fucking him through his orgasm until Richie whines and halfheartedly pushes at Eddie; only then does Eddie pull away, sitting at the edge of the bed to remove the prosthetic and drop it to the floor. Then he rejoins Richie on the bed, curling up against his side while Richie catches his breath.

Idly, Eddie slides a hand between his legs to tease at his cock. Richie doesn't catch on, at first, until Eddie lets out a quiet little gasping breath and turns his head against Richie's shoulder.

"Fuck, Eds," Richie breathes. "Get over here. Let me take care of that for you."

Eddie makes a vague noise in response and nods. He straddles Richie's chest and runs a hand through his hair, then scoots up further until his cock is brushing against Richie's lips. Richie parts them easily, dragging his tongue over Eddie's cock and making him shudder all over. He's not gonna last long, he knows, tightening his hand in Richie's hair and grinding down against his face.

"Fuck, Richie," Eddie whines, free hand scrambling blindly to grab at the headboard as he rides Richie's face hard and fast. Richie's hands grip Eddie's hips tightly, tongue working against his cock firmly and diligently. It's only a few minutes before Eddie comes with a cry of Richie's name, and he carefully rolls over and off of Richie, turning his head to pant into his elbow.

But it turns out Richie isn't done with him yet, because that's when Richie nudges Eddie's knees apart and settles between them. Eddie looks down at him in mild surprise, but Richie just grins at him briefly in response. "Your cock is so big right now, Eds," Richie murmurs, leaning in to drag his tongue over it. Eddie twitches, a little oversensitive. "Fuck, you're so hot. I love you so much."

"I love─" Eddie's words break off into a cry as Richie sucks Eddie's cock into his mouth, two fingers pressing abruptly into his soaking wet entrance. "─ You too, oh, _fuck,_" Eddie finishes a few seconds later, rocking down against Richie's fingers and mouth. Richie fucks him steadily with his fingers, alternating between sucking and tracing shapes against Eddie's cock with his tongue. Once again, Eddie only takes a handful of minutes to come again, both hands pulling at Richie's hair as he moans his name over and over like a mantra.

This time, Richie seems satisfied. He gently extracts himself from Eddie and climbs back up the bed to lie beside him, pulling Eddie in and wrapping an arm around him. "We gotta do that again sometime," Richie mumbles against Eddie's hair.

Eddie laughs softly, nuzzling at Richie's throat. "We really do," he agrees. "But first, we need a fucking shower. If you can get it up again by then, old man, I'll let you fuck me." Even though that statistically just _asking_ for one of them to slip and fall, for some reason, Eddie loves when Richie fucks him in the shower. He loves when Richie fucks him _anywhere,_ though. And he has a feeling he's going to love fucking Richie anywhere, too.

They have plenty of time to figure out which places will be their favorite.


End file.
